The invention relates to a device, to a system and to a method for estimating a side-slip angle of an aircraft.
A traditional method for estimating the side-slip angle of an aircraft moving in the air is to use dedicated transducers that locally measure the orientation, in a horizontal plane, of air streams relative to the aircraft, immediately providing access to the side-slip from the relative movement of the aircraft in the air at the measurement location.
When it is determined locally in this way, the side-slip information item delivered by the transducer is usually transmitted to the different systems of the aircraft (whether they are display or navigation systems using this information item) as an information item representative of the side-slip angle of the entire aircraft in the air flow.
Nevertheless, a difference exists between the locally measured side-slip angle and the general side-slip angle of the aircraft, especially because of the particular situation of the transducer in question. For example, the side-slip angle βA of the airplane may be effectively defined as the angle between the axis X of the fuselage and the flight direction {right arrow over (V)}A in the air mass projected onto a horizontal plane associated with the airplane.